Love Me In A Special Way
by AndreaMcGeth
Summary: My fingers slipped and I made a fic about a bisexual speed dating event that gives Dinah Drake a new understanding of her archenemy Black Siren. Takes place before Vince dies.


Dinah Drake was sitting at a table inside of Heyman's Bar & Grill. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She looked around, observing things about the inhabitants as they caught her eye. Her long, brown hair gracefully laid down her back as she observed the man who was now walking over to occupy the seat in front of her.

It was Curtis' fault she was there anyway. He made a convincing argument about how she hadn't been with anyone romantically since Vince and how she should put herself out there and blah blah blah. The more she thought about it, it was technically her own fault she was there. She could've just lied and said she came when she didn't. It's not like Curtis was spying on her…

She subtly looked around, just in case he and Rene actually were there dressed in a trench coat, dark glasses and a ball cap. They always looked out for her and she admired that, but spying is something they would totally do. The thought made her smile before the scratching of a chair on the wooden floor interrupted her thoughts.

"The name's Jack. And yours?" He said as he sat down in front of her. Jack was a handsome, clean-shaven man who donned a white v-neck and a pair of black skinny

jeans. His dark hair was pulled back into a bun, prohibiting Dinah from seeing just how long it actually was.

Dinah continued observing him, delaying the answer a few seconds. He's kinda cute, she thought to herself.

Jack gave a quick smile, showing his teeth in the process.

His teeth aren't rotten so that's a plus. Dinah then noticed the unintentional flexing of his muscles as he reached for his bottle of water.

Jack noticed and smiled at her as he sat the bottle back down.

"I'm Dinah," she said as she clasped her hands in front of her. For a split second, she found herself distracted by the softness of the silk tablecloth underneath her hands but that didn't stop her from thinking there was something off about him that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Normally she could but she did have a few drinks too many but whatever, she'll call a Lyft when she was ready to go. She reached for her red wine and sipped it as she continued to observe him.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh, kind of like Jacob's daughter."

Dinah tilted her head, slight confusion gracing her features as she sat her wine back down. "I'm sorry?"

Jack shifted in his seat, getting himself comfortable as he began to tell the story. "In the bible, there's a story about a girl named Dinah who's Jacob's AKA Israel's daughter." He shakes his head. "It's not a heartwarming story by any means, depending how you interpret what happened, but I figured that's where you got your name from."

"Oh, right," she says, chuckling lightly. "Actually, my mother was in a diner when her water broke so my dad thought it would be funny if my name was Dinah."

Jack stared at her curiously for a split second, not knowing if she was serious or not.

Dinah smiled, knowing the reason for his confusion. "I'm serious."

Jack burst into a fit of laughter.

Dinah didn't think it was that funny of a story but she smiled as Jack continued laughing. She remembered when she first told Curtis and Rene that story. Curtis reacted the same way. So did Rene except he almost choked on his triple decker cheeseburger.

"Wow, that's very clever," Jack said as he reached for his bottle of water again.

Maybe this isn't so bad, Dinah thought again. As much as she loved Rene and Curtis, it was nice to get away from them sometimes. She could use some new associates.

Jack and Dinah continued talking for two more minutes before they were interrupted by the bell.

"It was really nice talking to you," Jack said, a contagious smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I uhh, hope we can see each other again."

Dinah just smiled and nodded as he walked to the next table. She definitely wasn't going to be seeing him anytime soon. The whole conversation was him talking about the bible. She had nothing against the book itself, well, none that she felt necessary to speak about in that moment, especially when they were supposed to be getting to know each other. And on top of that, she still couldn't figure out what was so off about him.

She had gotten to know fourteen individuals that day and the last one, a woman wearing a gray leather jacket, a black t-shirt and black jeans with blonde hair sauntered over to her, a sly smile stuck on her face. Dinah felt uneasy, a feeling she rarely ever got. It was her archenemy, the other Dinah or Laurel as she called her, knowing how much she hated being called that.

"Funny seeing you here," Laurel said as she sat down, crossing her legs as she draped an arm over the back of her chair. "I didn't know you enjoyed the company of women." She looked up and down, admiring what little she could see of Dinah's frame in the dress as a smirk danced at the corner of her lips.

"But I don't enjoy the company of you," Dinah shot back. She wanted to get up and leave but something in her convinced her to stay. She liked a challenge, especially when it was someone of the Black Siren's caliber. As far as powers went, Black Siren was stronger, something Dinah would never admit to anyone. But mentally, physically and intellectually, they were evenly matched. As much tension there always seemed to be between them, she got the sense Laurel was just there for fun and nothing more.

Laurel reached for Dinah's glass of wine before Dinah could do anything about it. "Well, considering you're still sitting here..." She sipped the wine, never taking her eyes off of Dinah.

Dinah continued to look unbothered, not wanting Laurel to see her sweat. She motioned for the waiter and ordered two glasses of wine for both of them.  
Laurel smirked.

"Did your boss send you here to spy on me?" Dinah asked, a perfectly tweezed eyebrow raised at Laurel.

Laurel cocked her head. The illusion of someone having power over her didn't bother her much. First Adrian Chase, now Cayden James. These men were simply a means to an end. Truth be told, she could kill them all with the simple blow of a kiss.

But Dinah so obviously considered Laurel to be an independent woman who would crumble at the thought of someone believing any man had some kind of power over her that she couldn't combat. Laurel lived to be underestimated. It was the one thing that made her feel some semblance of being whole again and that state of being made her all the more dangerous.

"I could ask you the same thing," Laurel finally answered as the waiter walked over and placed a glass of wine in front of each of them. She waited until the waiter walked away to speak again. "I hear you aren't working with Team Arrow anymore. Word on the street is you and the other two quit the team and formed your own alliance. What was that about?"

Dinah doesn't answer.

Dinah nods, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. "I assume it's because he was spying on you and the other two, right? You've been seeing Vince behind their back so that leaves either glasses or scar as the ones who ratted him out as Green Arrow to the FBI. Twenty dollars on scar, well, with him having the most to lose with his kid and all." Laurel took a sip of her wine and sat it back down in front of her. She watched as Dinah furrowed her eyebrows. "Trust is such a fickle concept, you know. Even the slightest thing can make or break it." She paused for a moment as Dinah watched her intently. "That's why I've learned to not trust anyone."

"How do you live like that?" Dinah asked, the genuine tone of her voice surprising her and Laurel.

"You just do," Laurel answered, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. No one truly had her best interest at heart and the few people who did were dead. Laurel's father taught her that trust was a process. It had to be earned and willingly given. But that didn't matter to her anymore. Everyone who had earned her trust was dead and the process as she had gotten older was exhausting to say the least.

Dinah felt sympathy for Black Siren in this moment. It didn't change her ill-feelings for Laurel by any means but for the first time, Laurel was someone she could relate to and she hated it.

The bell rung, signaling the end of the speed dating event. Dinah and Laurel ignored the awfully chipper woman at the counter who gave instructions about what to do next.

"Is that why you aligned yourself with a psycho who's trying to kill everyone in the city?" She picks up her wine glass, bringing it to her lips as Laurel begins to speak again. She probably shouldn't be taking another sip but whatever.

"Fake Batman has killed countless numbers of people and Mary Sue is a mass murderer who actually succeeded in killing thousands more and these people believe they're holier than thou and you seriously have to ask why I aligned myself with a psycho?"

Dinah slowly sets the glass down, not even taking a sip from it. If she was being honest with herself, that was precisely the reason she was happy to not be working with the original Team Arrow. Herself, along with Rene and Curtis, had to carry the burden of Team Arrow's mistakes of the past and they were free from that burden. It's not that she didn't care for the team anymore, she was just seeing things more clearly.

Laurel was laughing as if she could read Dinah's thoughts. "They would've locked me away in a cell of their choosing while simultaneously telling me that I can be a better person and that I don't have to kill all while they do the same thing and their actions are chalked up to being for the greater good. Hmph." She takes a sip of her wine, finishing it off with a subtle lick of her lips that made Dinah unconsciously lick her own.

Laurel shifts her gaze back to Dinah. "Cayden James promised me that he could get me back home to Earth-2," she said, "And in return, I just had to do a few favors for him and since I wasn't in too much of a rush, I didn't mind making Team Arrow's life a living hell."

"If getting back home is what you wanted, why didn't you just ask?" Dinah managed to answer the question for before she even finished the sentence. Pride, she thought. She hated Laurel with every fiber of her being but seeing this side of Laurel and understanding why she does what she does, she gained a newfound respect for her. But she still hated her. A lot.

Laurel shrugged. "They want me to be something I'm not. They expect me to be someone I'm not. I'd rather keep my pride intact than give them the satisfaction of believing they achieved that."

Dinah slightly nodded in agreement, not realizing she was about to say her thoughts aloud. "How can they tell you who you are without even knowing who they truly are?"

A look of confusion was the first emotion Dinah recognized on Laurel's face. It was soon followed by a genuine smile, one Dinah hadn't seen Laurel wear before.

Laurel sighed, feeling like she was going to regret what she said most but it needed to be said. "For what it's worth, you were the least insufferable."

Dinah shook her head, the sound of laughter escaping her. "That's probably as close to a compliment you've ever given in your life."

"It was very exhausting," Laurel said as she stood up.

Dinah stood up as well, the drinks she had beginning to catch up to her. She pushed her chair in. She threw the black leather jacket that hang on the back of the chair over her shoulders, placing her arms in the sleeves.

Laurel and Dinah began walking towards the exit. They walked past the counter and out the door. Standing behind the counter was the chipper woman giving instructions earlier. She clutches the clipboard in her hand closer to her chest.

"Oh my god, they were totally cute! A blonde and a brunette, uggh, I live! I totally ship it one hundred percent. OTP for life, oh my god Jason. Jason." She turns around at the guy walking towards her. "Looooook!"

Jason exhales deeply, catching a glimpse of Dinah and Laurel just before they walk out of the door. "They're alright."

"They're gonna get married and have cute little babies and-"

"Jeez Jess, how much coffee did you drink? You do know that's not… possible, right?"

She turns dramatically on her heel. "I beg to differ. Flying aliens and speedsters exist."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dinah and Laurel were standing outside. They watched as cars whizzed by and people walked up and down the street.

Dinah couldn't figure out why Laurel was still with her while she waited for her Lyft driver to arrive.

"Because I couldn't bare it if anyone hurt you, well, anyone besides me," she smirked in Dinah's direction.

Dinah turned to Laurel with furrowed eyebrows, slightly stumbling in her tipsy bliss. "What?"

Laurel sighed, her annoyance apparent. "You keep looking at me like that every ten seconds, most likely wondering why I'm still here. You're obviously drunk and this is what I'm using my annual act of kindness on."

Dinah turned to her, arms crossed over her chest. "Why? That little heart-to-heart didn't change the fact that we're not friends. In fact, we're enemies and I still hate you for everything that you've done. You were talking about how terrible Oliver and Mar- Felicity are but you're just like them." She begins walking closer to Laurel. "You have it in your head that because you're able to own up to being a terrible fucking person, that it somehow makes you better than the rest when in reality, you're worst." She stops in front of Dinah, her eyes angry as she slightly towers over Laurel.

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the same person who went around the country hunting down the men who killed Vince? I don't need to constantly justify my action-"

Just then, Laurel is cut off by Dinah grabbing the back of her neck and pressing their lips together as she backs her into the brick wall of Heyman's Bar & Grill.

Laurel grabs a fistful of Dinah's hair and deepens the kiss.

Their tongues began the battle for dominance, both women trying to outdo the other before Laurel willingly gave up the fight. She didn't need to be in control in this moment and she knew she could take control back anytime she pleased, but she had the sense that Dinah needed it more than she did.

Dinah's tongue swam blissfully in Laurel's mouth, her free hand setting on the button of Laurel's pants. She hated herself for not wanting to stop. She was better than this. Better than making out with a criminal on the side of a bar but she liked it. She liked the feeling of just being in the moment, not having a care in the world. She liked the feeling of Laurel's lips on hers. She then felt Laurel's hand slip around the back of her neck as she broke the kiss. She heard Laurel whisper something that didn't sink in right away, something that was so uncharacteristic yet so… Laurel. Her thought process was broken by Laurel speaking again.

Laurel cleared her throat. "Your ride is here."

Dinah didn't even realize that she was holding onto Laurel's hand like a lifeline. She kept telling herself for the past year that she hated Laurel but looking at the glow in her eyes as they held hands, she could've pulled a Ted Mosby in the pilot of How I Met Your Mother and told Laurel she loved- No. She was really drunk and was going to wake up in the morning placing a lot of blame on people, definitely starting with Curtis.

Laurel let Dinah's hand go and watched as she walked over to the car of the Lyft driver. She turned and walked to her car. She hated being alone with her thoughts so she began quickening her pace, eager to play music she could drown her thoughts in. She pulled out her car keys but before she could unlock the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Mizz Lance. I sincerely hope this new… development between you and Mizz. Drake doesn't interfere with our plans."

Laurel turned around to see Cayden James standing behind her. "You don't trust me?"

"Quite frankly, no but you are an important part of this operation. If Mister Sobel found out about this, how do you think he'll react?" He walked closer to her. "I don't need my acquaintances to be at war with each other over something as trivial as a romance because I can guarantee it won't end well for either of you."

Laurel smirked and leaned in closer to him. "I won't tell him if you don't. Besides, it was a onetime thing. It won't happen again."

Or so she thought.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Any thoughts on what Laurel said to Dinah after she broke the kiss? Leave comments because I live for them!**

 **PS, I haven't truly watched Arrow since my child Laurel Lance died in season 4. I've watched some episodes here and there that Katie Cassidy were in, I just don't know TOO much about what's going on so if the characters at any point of this story seem out of character, that's the best explanation I can give. I look forward to writing more fics for other ships as well so stay tuned for those!**

 **Feel free to send me prompts or anything else on Tumblr: DreaDuQuesne**


End file.
